


Basorexia

by AnyaBantik



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaBantik/pseuds/AnyaBantik
Summary: — Я видела, как ты смотришь на меня, когда думаешь, что я не замечаю, — произносит Наташа, и Брюс чувствует, как тепло, исходящее от их сплетённых рук, проходит сквозь его тело, — И это нормально. Уверена, я тоже так смотрю на тебя.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 2





	Basorexia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Basorexia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422686) by [NeverMessWithTeddyBears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverMessWithTeddyBears/pseuds/NeverMessWithTeddyBears). 



Они в баре, и пока Наташа готовит им напитки, Брюс облокачивается о другую сторону стойки. Она справляется с напитками так легко, поддерживая обычный разговор — хотя это больше похоже на флирт. Он размышляет, пока они оба продолжают их лёгкую ролевую игру, игру, которую они довольно сильно усовершенствовали за последние несколько месяцев. Это даёт ему что-то типа гарантии, именно поэтому он не даёт своим чувствам волю. Потому что Наташе нравится флиртовать, она просто притворяется, ей бы ведь на самом деле не захотелось быть с таким, как он; с таким опасным и непредсказуемым. С тем, кого она никогда не сможет полностью контролировать, несмотря на то, как сильно будет пытаться или как хорошо будет работать колыбельная. Он всегда будет опасен в этом мире.

Она заканчивает приготовление и подталкивает ему его напиток, в то время как подносит свой напиток к губам, отпивая лишь самую малость. Он повторяет за ней и позволяет себе насладиться этим моментом, позволяет себе и дальше притворяться.

Каким-то образом они приближаются, наклоняются друг к другу через барную стойку, продолжая разговор — прервавшись только когда один из них решает сделать глоток — пока не воцаряется уютная тишина.

Наташа смотрит на него, и он опускает взгляд, в то время как она хмыкает.

— Знаешь, ты можешь сделать это, — говорит она, и Брюс поднимает голову, ища разъяснения в её глазах. Там лишь дразнящий огонёк — счастье, может быть — но ничего более.

— Что? — он заикается и перебирает пальцами свои очки, чтобы успокоиться.

— Ты можешь поцеловать меня, если хочешь, — объясняет она, а её улыбка все такая же яркая, как и в первый раз, в её глазах все ещё горит тот огонёк.

Брюс не знает, что делать, что ответить. Он ёрзает на стуле, ищет слова, но так ничего и не говорит, выглядя словно рыба на суше: постоянно открывает и закрывает рот, не издавая ни звука.

Вдруг Наташа оказывается рядом с ним, и он осознает, что пока был занят придумыванием тем, что сказать, то даже не заметил, как она двинулась.

— Я видела, как ты смотришь на меня, когда думаешь, что я не замечаю, — произносит она. — Всё хорошо, — она берет его за руку, и теперь их пальцы переплетены, он чувствует тепло, разливающееся по всему его телу, чувствует, как ускоряется его пульс — хоть и не опасно — и краснеет. — Уверена, я тоже так смотрю на тебя, — заканчивает Наташа, и когда он наконец-то переводит взгляд с их рук на её лицо, то видит, что после этого заявления она не пытается смотреть ему в глаза. Хотя она все ещё улыбается, и он чувствует, как улыбается в ответ.

Он снова может контролировать свой разум и потому нежно поднимает руку, заправив рыжий локон за её ухо. Она глядит на него, пока Брюс наклоняется, и закрывает свои глаза, как только они соединяются в поцелуе.

Они оба хотят, чтобы этот момент длился вечно.


End file.
